


The Same Wavelength

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26203555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “So Inky you have the hots for the elfiest elf to ever exist in all of elfdom, yeah?”She choked on her drink, wishing the maker would take her right then and there. “Sera… please drop it.”
Relationships: Solas/Female Trevelyan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24
Collections: Black Emporium 2020





	The Same Wavelength

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Floranna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floranna/gifts).



Evelyn wasn’t sure when but somehow, the visits to Solas in the library became a regular part of her day. In the beginning, she would inquire into his past or his knowledge of the past. She was genuinely interested. However, Evelyn would be lying if she didn’t admit to herself that it did present a good excuse to see him.

The problem was one could only ask so many questions. Soon the time came when Evelyn ran out of any. Solas never seemed annoyed by her inquisitive nature. He seemed content to share some of his journeys in the fade.

Evelyn simply worried he would grow annoyed with her presence if there was no tangible reason for her to be seeking him out. Well, there was a reason, but not one Evelyn was willing to share with Solas yet… or at all.

He had made offhanded comments to some of their other companions about his preference for elven women. Evelyn could barely remember the context, but easily recalled the devastating feeling that overwhelmed her when Solas spoke those words.

It was her fault. Evelyn shouldn’t have been giving any thoughts or energy into her foolish teenage Esque crush. Thedas was under attack by a crazed Magister. Her romantic life (or lack thereof) was the least of Evelyn’s problems.

Still, it was easier said than done to not let herself continue to pine after someone who had become quite a trusted advisor. All Evelyn could do was make sure it didn’t get in the way of her duty as Inquisitor.

Evelyn liked to think her feelings weren’t that obvious. This was proven to be false when Sera teased her one evening in the tavern during what Evelyn assumed was a friendly drink with a friend. It was a very unpleasant surprise.

“So Inky you have the hots for the elfiest elf to ever exist in all of elfdom, yeah?”

She choked on her drink, wishing the maker would take her right then and there. “Sera… please drop it.”

Sera hiccuped. “Just want to say you can do a lot better than Solas, Inquisitor! Mr. High and mighty doesn’t even appreciate humans… humanyiness. Bet he thinks their hairy bits are gross. Jokes on him, though! The fuzz is comfy against my face.”

Evelyn groaned. She was happy that there were very few people left in the tavern that night, but it didn’t make what Sera said any less embarrassing.

When she bumped into Solas in the library while on the way to speak with Dorian the next morning, Evelyn found she could barely look him in the eye. Damn Sera and her tendency to say the quiet parts out loud. She thought of the arrow obsessed elf as a great friend, but some things should remain unsaid.

“Morning, Inquisitor,” Solas greeted. “Do you have a moment? There is something I wish to discuss with you.

Evelyn smiled, heart, skipping a beat. “Good morning, Solas. I have to speak with Dorian, but I can come to find you later if that’s all right.”

He nodded. “I will see you soon then.”

She couldn’t imagine what Solas wanted to speak with her about, but it was probably not what she was imagining-- hoping for. It was quite embarrassing how easily Solas reduced her to some giggling, shy adolescent.

Evelyn had been in love before. There was just something about Solas that just seemed to bring out that particular side of her.

By the time Evelyn made it to Dorian, she had composed herself. Or so she thought. She approached him, lifting a brow when he flashed her one of those sly smiles of his.

“Hello Inquisitor,” Dorian greeted. “Is it presumptuous of me to assume you just spoke to our resident fade export?”

Evelyn sighed. “You heard us talking didn’t you?”

“Well yes, but the flushed expression is a dead giveaway. You only blush that much after speaking with Solas,” Dorian said matter-of-factly.

She shot him a look, eager to change the subject. They discussed some recent findings and Evelyn had never been happier to discuss Inquisition matters. It was a nice break from any thoughts of the elf-who-shall-not-be-named.

The most troubling part of this was that everyone seemed to be aware of her crush. Evelyn thought she did a pretty decent job in hiding it, but she was very, very wrong.

Despite Evelyn’s intention to go back and talk with Solas right after speaking with Dorian, she found other things getting in the way. By the time Evelyn found some free time, it was close to evening. However, much to her relief Solas was right where she left him that morning.

“Inquisitor,” Solas greeted.

Evelyn smiled softly, clasping her hands behind her back. It prevented Solas from seeing her nervously wringing her hands together. A small, pointless victory for Evelyn, but it did help settle her nerves. Somewhat.

“I apologize for being so late,” Evelyn said. “Inquisitor duties got in the way.”

He chuckled. “I expected as much.”

To be honest, Evelyn had no idea what spurred her to take her next action. Perhaps it was the way Solas was looking at her or she simply could’ve just been tired of hiding her feelings. Whatever the reason, Evelyn felt compelled to close the distance between them and kiss impulsively kiss Solas.

He didn’t stiffen or push her away in disgust as Evelyn expected he would. It was quite the contrary. Solas responded, eventually breaking the kiss a few seconds later.

Evelyn swallowed, shame overtaking her. “I… apologize for letting my emotions get the best of me,” she forced out. “I truly am sorry.”

For a moment Solas just stood there, observing her silently. Evelyn felt like she was being taken apart by simply his gaze alone. Waiting for him to say something (anything really) was excruciating.

“You do not have to be sorry, Inquisitor,” Solas finally said. “Far from it.”

Evelyn held back a sigh of relief, smiling nervously at him. She still wasn’t exactly sure where they stood, but at least they seemed to be at a similar place.

“What about your aversion to humans?” Evelyn blurted out.

Once she realized what she said, once again wishing the Maker would take her. Evelyn averted her gaze, not comfortable even looking in Solas’s direction. Why had she said something?

“I admit I never thought I would find myself fond of a human. It was… quite a surprise,” Solas said. “You are a remarkable woman Inquisitor who I have come to deeply respect. Please always remember that.”

Evelyn felt there was more to his statement than he was letting on, but she decided to let it go in favor of enjoying the fact that Solas felt the same way.


End file.
